problemas con la cafeina
by ZaryAliceVulturiSalvatore
Summary: que pasaria si bella toma un energizante por quivocacion? onse-shot, mal sumary, entren X


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

Problemas con la cafeína

Estaba en casa, Charlie se había ido a trabajar y Edward había salido de caza este fin de semana. Me levanté temprano para hacer la limpieza, cuando fui a la cocina tomé una lata que me pareció q era soda, tenía un sabor delicioso y refrescante, de pronto sentí como si tuviera la misma energía de un vampiro; tomé otra lata de ese delicioso liquido y la bebí en seguida, sentía q iba a explotar de tanta energía q tenia dentro de mí, me sentía hiperactiva. Termine los quehaceres del hogar en tiempo record y salí disparada a mi camioneta directo a La Push, tenía tiempo sin ver a mi amigo Jacob, y pensé que sería buen momento de hacerle una visita. Por primera vez en mi vida manejé a la misma velocidad que maneja Edward.

Sali corriendo de la camioneta hasta la casa de mi amigo.

_- JAAAAAKEEEEE!!!!_ - grité

_- Bella!_ - esta vez Jacob salió disparado a recibirme y agarrarme en brazos

_- Holaaaaaaa!!!!!! Como estas?? Ah? Ah? Que has hecho?? Que cuentas??_ - le dije casi tan rápido que casi no se me entendía ni una palabra

_- calmate Bella, estoy muy bien, pues no he hecho nada muy interesante… oye y tú que traes? Estas muy alegre, murió el chupasangre?_ - me dijo esto agarrándome de los hombros para q dejara de saltar.

_- JAAKEEE!!! Deja de decir esooo!!! No ha muerto nadie!!! No puedo ser feliz?_ - dije con una sonrisa tonta en la cara

_- ok! Ok! Entonces, que quieres q hagamos?_ - me dijo

_- MOOTOOOSSS!!!!_ - grité casi tan alto para que me escucharan en forks.

_- jajaja! Vale, vamos!_ - me dijo agarrándome de la mano.

Nos dirigimos al garaje para buscar nuestras motos. Las prendimos y salimos a dar unas vueltas.

_- SIIIIIIIIIII__IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!_ - grité de emoción

_- BELLA VAS MUY RAPIDO! CUIDADO!_ - me gritó Jacob que veía como esquivaba un árbol

_- NOOOOO! NO QUIEROOOO!!!!_ - le dije mientras reía

Jacob me alcanzó y tomó la moto de uno de los agarres y la paró. Si no hubiera sido porque me tomó con uno de sus brazos hubiera salido disparada y sido estampada contra un árbol.

_- Bella creo que es mejor que te lleve a tu casa, eres un peligr__o para ti misma en ese estado -_ me dijo mi amigo.

_- Nooo!! No __quiero y no me puedes obligar!_ - dije haciendo pucheros

_- Que no? Solo mira_ - y con esto me agarro de la cintura y me alzó

_- JACOB! BAJAME!!! ESTUPIDO PERROOO__O!!!!_ - le dije mientras lo pateaba, pero era inútil, ya que el no sentía nada de lo que le hacía.

Viajamos hasta mi casa y ahí estaba el volvo de mi novio, casi me tiro de la camioneta para ir hasta él pero Jacob me detuvo.

_- Al menos déjame estacionarme_ - me dijo

Estaciono la camioneta y ni siquiera me despedí de él, luego me sentiría mal, pero extrañaba mucho a Edward y estaba eufórica gracias a lo que sea q haya bebido.

_- EDWAAAAAARD!!!!!_ - grité cuando entre a la casa

_- wow! Veo que quieres ver a mi hermano, tanto te cuesta__ estar lejos de él por un dia?_ - una voz juguetona me habló, no era la voz de él, era la voz de una persona más pequeña e insoportable.

_- AAALIICEEEEE!!!!!_ - grité y me lancé a abrazarla.

_- Ehh… hola… te cayó mal el Reb Bull que te tomaste, lo siento, no te pude ver y no sabía que te ocurriría después que te __tomaste DOS latas de esa cosa._ - me regañó

_- AAWWW YO NO TOMÉEE NADAAAAAA.._ - dije haciendo pucheros. _- AAALIIICEEEEE!!! VAMOOSS DE COMPRAAAASS!!! _ - le dije dando saltitos y con una gran sonrisa en mi cara_. - Pero antes.._ - caminé hacia el refrigerador para tomar otra lata de ese preciado líquido pero Alice más rápida que yo ya estaba en la puerta del refrigerador.

_- Alice que haces? Solo beberé un__ poco mas de eso y nos iremos_ - le dije un poco más calmada

_- Oh claro q no señorita, tu no tomas mas de eso, te cae muy __mal, además Edward me mataría._ - me dijo.

Hice un puchero, y nos encaminamos al auto de Edward. Llegamos a Seattle en poco tiempo, cuando estábamos paradas en frente del centro comercial nos brillaban los ojos como niñas sueltas en una juguetería.

_- Bienvenida al paraíso._ - me dijo Alice.

Recorrimos varias tiendas probándonos vestidos, primera vez que me sentía tan bien comprando todo tipo de ropas.

_- Toma Bella pruébate est__o_ - me dijo Alice y le arrebaté un hermoso vestido azul marino de las manos.

Caminamos por varias tiendas más, hasta que entramos a una donde en mi estado natural me daría pánico de solo pasar al lado le da tienda.

_- Veo__ muchas cosas aquí que te pueden servir, pruébate este conjunto_ - me dijo Alice mientras me pasaba un conjunto de lencería de encajes azul oscuro.

_- qué tal? Como me queda?_ - pregunte a Alice

_- Bellaa te que__da genial!!, matarás a Edward_ - me dijo juguetonamente. - _Ahora toma pruébate estos._

Me pasó un conjunto parecido negro, blanco y rojo

_- Alic__e.. No creo que me ponga esto._ - le dije algo avergonzada

_- Oh sí que lo harás!! Así tenga que darte un c__amión de esa cosa que tomaste._ - me dijo decidida

_- e__stá bien, y quiero más de eso._ - le dije y me probé los otros conjuntos. Todos me quedaban espectaculares, quería ver la cara de Edward cuando me los viese puesto.

Pasamos toda la tarde en el centro comercial comprando como locas, todo lo que se nos cruzaba lo comprábamos, en ningún momento me sentía fatigada, amaba esa bebida. Al final de la tarde llegamos a casa de los Cullen, todos estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala viendo televisión.

_- Holaaa familia!!!_ - dijo Alice al llegar

_- Hola Alice, Bella_ - nos saludó Carlisle

_- Hola cariño, como la has __pasado? Bella amor como estas?_ - Nos dijo la dulce Esme mientras nos abrazaba.

_- BIEEEENN!!!_ - gritamos Alice y yo al unísono.

_- Demonios __Alice, que le hiciste a Bella?_ - sonrió Emmett

_- Awwwww hay mucha hiperactividad en el ambiente, esto me pone mal_ - dijo Jasper frustrado.

_- Yo no le hice nada a Bella, ella__ estaba así cuando la encontré_ - se defendió el duendecillo.

Mientras todos discutían abajo. Pude ver a mi ángel que estaba al inicio de las escaleras.

_- EDDIIIEEEEEE!!!_ - grité y corrí hacia él, tropecé cuando subí las escaleras corriendo pero el me sujetó impidiendo la caída.

_- hola amor, por favor ten más c__uidado, porque tan emocionada?_ - me dijo sonriendo y yo me le lancé y lo besé

Al principio se sorprendió pero luego me devolvió el beso, pero para mi desgracia olvide respirar y ya me estaba mareando, el se detuvo.

_- wow! Creo que le daré más de eso a Be__lla si hace esos espectáculos_ - rió Emmett

_- Cállate grandulón_ - le dije y lo fulminé con la mirada

_- Creo qu__e es mejor que te lleve a casa_ - me dijo Edward y yo asentí mientras sonreía

El trayecto a la casa fue silencioso, ya me quedaban pocas energías, pues las había gastado casi todas con Alice en la tarde, pero aun tenía un plan.

_- En que piensas Bella?_ - me pregunto Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_- Uhm… en nada importante_ - dije. El solo se limitó a asentir.

Llegamos a la casa y Charlie estaba en el sofá viendo un partido de beisbol, había comprado pizza para la cena.

_- Hey chicos!_ - nos saludó Charlie

_- Hola papaaaa!! Lo siento por no hacerte la cena… Alice me vino a buscar y prácticamente me arra__stro hasta el centro comercial_ - mentí

_- Tranquila cariño, es bueno que d__e vez en cuando salgas un poco_ - me dijo mi padre

Edward se quedo solo un poco antes de hacer su salida "oficial" mientras tanto prepare lo q tenía pensado. Me bañe y me puse uno de los conjuntos que compre en la tarde con Alice, solo me puse una camiseta encima. Cuando volví al cuarto Edward estaba acostado en mi cama leyendo uno de mis libros.

_- Regreseee!!!!_ - le grité pero sin que Charlie me escuchara mientras me le tiraba encima.

_- en serio, me tienes pr__eocupado, que te ha pasado hoy_ - me dijo y en sus ojos se notaba el miedo

_- uhm, digamos que tome algo que no debería tomar, pero que me encantaría seguir tomando, pero volvería a este estado, que me gusta mucho, pero a los demás no, pero no me impo__rta porque es genial estar así_ - le dije.

_- jajaja! Ok… creo que entiendo_ - me dijo con su risa torcida que tanto amaba

_- Bella quiere un beso_ - le dije al rato de estar acostados

_- Bella está muy extraña hoy_ - me dijo juguetón

_- a Eddie no le tiene q importar eso, solo tiene__ que hacer lo q Bella le diga_ - dije sonriendo

_- y Eddie que gana con eso?_ - me dijo siguiéndome el juego

_- Esto_ - le dije y me quité la camiseta para que viera mi conjunto

_- Bella por fa__vor ponte de nuevo la camiseta_ - me dijo mientras cerraba los ojos

_- qué? Acaso no te gusto?_ - dije haciendo un puchero

_- no es eso Be__lla, subestimas mi autocontrol_ - me dijo con voz seria

_- bueno entonces solo guíate por los in__stintos_ - le dije. Me acosté sobre él y empecé a besarlo.

Él me respondió el beso dulcemente, mis brazos empezaron a quitarle la camiseta que llevaba puesta, y sus brazos me aprisionaron mas contra él, su aliento me embriagaba, poco a poco me deshice de su camiseta y quedo sin nada de la cintura para arriba. Seguimos en nuestro beso que cada vez iba aumentando de tono. Sus brazos viajaban por toda mi espalda. Cuando yo no podía respirar se aparto de mis labios y empezó a besar mi cuello y mis hombros, cuando se dio cuenta que trataba de quitarle el pantalón me apartó.

_- Por__ favor Bella, no me hagas esto_ - me dijo

_- P__or qué?, yo te quiero, acaso tu no?_ - le dije haciendo pucheros

_- te lo he dicho muchas __veces Bella, te puedo lastimar_ - me dijo con un tono triste

_- por favor, solo intentemos_ - le dije un poco suave

_- no Bella ya te dije, cuando seas vampira, de resto no._

Me di por vencida y me recosté en la cama, él me abrazo y empezó a cantar mi nana, hasta que quedé profundamente dormida. Esa noche fue tranquila.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

espero q les guste mi historia.. es mi primer fic asi q no sean malos u,u

dejen un review X)

ZphrCullen..


End file.
